Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania
Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania is the third expansion pack for the Zoo Tycoon 2. The expansion focuses around marine animals, as did the Marine Mania expansion for the [[Zoo Tycoon|first Zoo Tycoon game]]. Gameplay Animal shows Marine Mania introduces shows and an animal training minigame (more minigames were later introduced in ''Extinct Animals'') which were previously not in the other expansions of the game. The player can train individual animals in the first-person, guest mode themselves or hire a trainer to train the animals. The training minigame takes place in a training area, inside the animal's tank. The player uses a "training wand" to follow a tracer along a form which differs with the trick that is being taught. The training increases the animal's skill in that particular trick, as the animal becomes more skilled the training becomes more difficult. The difficulty of the training is increased by the form becoming narrower, the tracer moving more quickly and the addition of such obstacles as the player needing to press an arrow key or click the mouse at a certain point. The shows take place in a tank adjacent to the animal's regular tank, accessible through a tank portal. The player choreographs the show by adding trick into the acts of the show. Tricks by different animals in the same act as each other takes place at roughly the same time. Animals Animals which can perform in shows must be trained first, either by the player playing minigames, or by hiring a trainer. Players are also able to swim with certain animals, by "riding" on them. Animals can use either a tank or regular exhibit water. Animals like the rockhopper penguin or California sea lion, which live in coastal areas, require a combined land and water exhibit to remain happy. Animals which use land will generally accept either the rock or desert islands instead of normal land, and so may be kept in tanks or hybrid exhibits. Polar bears and emperor penguins from the unexpanded Zoo Tycoon 2 were updated to swim underwater, while Nile crocodiles and American beavers were left as Blue Fang Games believed, contrary to scientific fact, that those two were incapable of doing so. In the following expansion, Extinct Animals, this was changed so the beaver and crocodile could now submerge. Ambient Animals These animals appear automatically in water that the player places, but are non-adoptable and cannot be moved (or eaten by inhabitants of tanks). The player can buy kois as a decoration (they are still alive) but they die quickly as they have no food or other biome modifications. Biomes Four new biomes have been added with the expansion, in addition to the other ten from the original game: *Benthic *Coastal *Reef *Pelagic Besides this, the method of biome layout has been altered, enabling players to filter rocks, plants and trees while laying down the terrain. The game also allows the player to build mixed tank-land exhibits, also called hybrid tanks. This way, animals like the walrus can come onto land to rest, and go back into the water later, while allowing guests to view the animals both above ground and in the water. Players can now dive underwater in "guest mode". It is worthy of note that all of the new animals go into either the above categories or the tundra biome. Category:Official games